Forgotten One
by BeastBoyxRaven
Summary: Sonny did not know that not only that she had a sister she also had a twin. Introducing Lily Munroe to the SWAC world, She meets Chad Dylan Cooper who reminds her of a childhood friend and learns to play pranks on the So Random! cast. And Chad isn't only made out of good looks and hair care products. Lily Munroe is the Forgotten one. DID NOT STEAL THIS, DracoM.isGR8 is me.


**If you see another one just like this, I DID NOT STEAL IT! I switched accounts. I'm going to **

**delete it.**

**I'll post a new chapter every Week! **

**I do not own SWAC, although i wish i do :c**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"Are you sure ?" A woman asked. "Yes ma'am, there is

only a 10% chance that she will live, we have tried as much as

possible." Dr. Quin said eyes in downcast.

Tears started leaking out of her eyes, a man standing in the corner

took one look at her and wrapped and arm around her shoulders.

"Connie its alright, take Allison with you, go back to the farm, I can

find a place here in Texas." he said "But John.." He cut her off, "No,

the animals need you. And your parents, they can't live there alone.

You are needed." He whispered to her soothingly.

"Yeah, I guess your right. But if Lily gets worse we are moving

down here."

Allison and her mum Connie went back to Wisconsin, and Lily and her father John stayed in Texas. Four

months later and everything was different. John stopped calling and accepting calls from Connie, and a

woman, a strange blonde was seen around the house. Three sharp-looking men dressed in suits were

entering and exiting the house for days. The last day that they have seen that small house, that the

young girl of the age of 4 months has seen the 3 men, they brought a stack of papers. "Just sign here,

here, and here" The first man pointed to spots on many pages. "Thank you Mr. Munroe, we will

send this to Mrs. Munroe immediately." John Munroe nodded his head "Thank you Mr. Thomas." He

shook hands with all 3 men and excused them out of the door.

"More time for you and I." John smiled. " Yeah?" She asked "But what if i don't want time with you?"

she smirked playfully "Oh but you know you do" he wrapped his arms around her size 0 waist "Mmmmm

your right." she put her lips on his. She pulled back. " what about the child?" She asked looking at lily

who had her small thumb in her mouth."Go put her in another room."

For years little lily Munroe was ignored and stored out of the way Until a small blonde boy by the name

of Chad Goldfarb moved in next door to the Munroe family. At 7 years old she was playing in the park

down the street "Hi what are you doing?" a tiny voice asked. Lily's head swerved to the side "Uhhh,

hi?"

She squeaked. "Hi i'm chad" The boy smiled "I'm lily" She said wearily. "Can I come up there?" He asked

looking at lily who was perched on top of a set of monkey bars reading a book. She shook her head.

"Huhuh." Chad looked down, he was new to town and really wanted to make friends, 'Would it be bad

to ignore her?'he asked himself. He put his hands on the side of the monkey bars and started to climb.

"No, don't come up here." Lily barked and pushed him off of the latter. Chad fell to the ground and

started crying. She shrieked and jumped off of the bars. "I-I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." She repeated

tears falling out of her eyes. Chads mother saw her son wailing on the ground and hastily made her

way over to the two children. Lily's eyes widened and she stepped back a little turned and ran. She

only got a few yards away when she tripped on the cement of the parking lot. She sniffled 'oww, that

hurt!'she thought to herself. 'I hope that boy Chad is alright' Lily turned and looked at the mother and

son. She she Chad in her arms and was rocking him back and forth. "Shhhh..." She heard her say "Its

alright your alright." Lily had gotten out of hearing distance and could barely see them. She found a

spot by a large oak tree and sat down. "I didn't mean too, i swear. I couldn't let him near me, I'm a

freak." lily told her self. She brought her legs up to her chest more tears welled up in her eyes and she

let a small out-cry escape her mouth. Her small hand hit her knee, she hissed in pain. Her frayed blue

jeans had a splotch of blood on her knee. She lifted up her pants leg and examined the damage. Blood

stopped being soaked up by her pants and now started to run down her leg.

By being forgotten at a young age her 7-year-old self knew how to heal herself. All she needed was a

paper towel and water to stop the bleeding and to make her skin scab up. Lily wiped the tears off of

her

face and looked around for a bathroom "No" she whispers, the only bathroom she saw was next to the

play ground. 'Oh well it will hurt more if i don't ' She thought in grief. Lily heaved her self up and started

her short trek to the bathroom, one hand holding her book, the other hand holding her pants leg up so

the blood didn't stain the clothes more. She limped in pain, and passed the mother and son. Chads

mother turned and looked at lily and sadness welled in her heart 'Where was this child's parents?' She

looked around no one.

"Chad" she whispered to her son "I will be right back, ok?" Chad nodded "Yes mommy." She walked

over

to lily who had a wet paper towel in her hand. "Excuse me," she cleared her throat. Lily's head shot up

and her eyes widened,"I-I'm sorry",she stuttered and backed away slowly.

"Sssh," She soothed her "Don't worry" she keeled in front of her, "Are you hurt?" She nodded softly. "I

have a band-aid," she told her "Would you like one?", she nodded again,"Come here" she brought her

hand to the bench that her and chad are sitting on. Lili crawled up on the stone and shyly sat next to

chad. His mother took a band-aid and gingerly laid it on her damaged leg, "There" she pat the child's

shoulder, "now can you tell me your name?" Lily looked up slightly "I'm lily"

"Well hi lily i'm illianna and this is my son chad" Lily mumbled a little "I know he told me." Then she

paused "I'm sorry, I didn't want to hurt him." Illianna looked sad "It's ok, there is no lasting damage,

Isn't that right chad?" The blonde headed boy looked up, " That's right, no problem, it still hurts but not

that bad," He rubbed his shoulder, "How old are you?" Illianna asked "I am 7 1/2" she said fingering

the

corner of her book. "Where are your parents?" Another question was asked "I don't have a mum but

my

father is at work and so is his wife," Illianna frowned "His wife? Wouldn't that be your mother?" Lily

shook her head "No, she doesn't like me and she said she does not care for me, i don't blame her." She

frowned again. Chad piped up "So who are you with?" Lili flipped her book over, "No one, my father

dropped me off here, and im supposed to go back home after they get back" For the 100th time that

day the corners of Illianna's lips turned down "Do you want to come to our house? We could feed you

and you can play with chad. You will be much safer there" She mumbled the last part under her breath.

Lily's brown eyes widened, she shook her head back and forth. "No, no I couldn't it would be rude, I

wouldn't want to take your food" Chads mother smiled lightly"I want you to, chad and I want you to.

Hewants to make friends, we are new in town.." Lily lifted her head to look at Illianna and her son chad

"Alright" she sighed. Illianna took chads hand and held her other to lily "Come on lily". The child smiled

and grabbed hold of her hand.

* * *

**REMEMBER! I'LL POST A NEW CHAPPY EVERY WEEK!**


End file.
